Risky Business
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Playing Dirty' What happens when House and Cuddy manage to make it back to the hospital? It's rated M for a reason peeps, lots of naughty stuff :P. Huddy as always! Teasing, taunting, tension and the usual way its delt with...yummy lol! RnR!


_Hello my B__ublies!! This is a sequel to playing dirty as it was so popular. :). It answers how they got home hehehe…which I think one reviewer wanted me to explain. My focus always remains on the smut so sometimes explanations go amiss….as far as I'm concerned who cares how they got home…that had sex…all is good :D lol!_

_Hope you guys like this one as much as its prequel. I enjoyed writing it, its been going around my mind for a while. And it has a drawing accompaniment __http://scarlett-scribble(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/__ it's the one at the bottom with the same title :)…let me know what you think!!!_

_Huggles_

_Scarlett xx_

P.S Many thanks…and lots of hughgles and lisses to the people who reviewed playing dirty :)…I'm all blushes that I got so many for a one shot!!

------------------------------SS---------------------------

Risky Business

They hadn't spoken since what had happened in the barn. Choosing to be adults about it and avoid each other instead. How they'd managed to get home was still a blur to him. Her hurrying out in the rain in search for signal, hoping that no one saw her.

Obviously she was successful. Managing to call someone to come and collect their car, them being bundled in the back. The driver must have seen some stuff in his time but, thinking back to the state of them, that experience had to be somewhere at the top of his list, a little bit of entertainment, a story to share. A woman and a man half dressed and covered in hay, curled up in the back of his truck. Cuddy would never live it down…at least he'd never let her.

He'd tried to see her, get her alone, although the reason for it he wasn't sure why. Whether it was to wind her up or attempt to get a repeat performance he didn't know. He just planned to wing it when the opportunity finally arose. But as boss of the hospital she was hardly ever alone and she made sure she never was with him.

So he'd just have to get her when she wasn't alone.

…………………………..

She was in a rush, hurrying through the halls. Late for a board meeting, work keeping her busy every second of the day so any attempt to do anything else unbalanced her schedule.

She halted outside the door, calming herself before she walked in, running her hands over her suit smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. Her cool exterior descended over her, professional as ever. The boss of this place, and she made sure they all knew it every time she walked into a room.

She flung the door open, stepping inside….and froze.

It felt as if ice had hit her…her eyes falling on the one man she didn't want to see….the one place she thought she was safe from him.

Expect the unexpected.

All eyes were on her, watching waiting, wondering what was going to happen. He was meant to be here after all….but she never demanded it off him. Choosing to pick her battles wisely and knowing this one was more effort than it was worth.

She forced her feet to move, noting the only seat available was the one by him. She gritted her teeth, holding her head high, not sparing him a glance as she sat down.

The meeting began, each member of staff placing different questions, problems and propositions on the table. Her concentration remained intense, not letting him interfere with her work. His presence was enough to disturb her slightly, she'd successfully avoided him over the past week, only conversing with him when other people were present and only remaining in his company for a few minutes at a time. The memories only came to her at night, when there was nothing left to distract her from her thoughts and her body hummed, alive with desire.

She felt guilty in the light of day, lusting over something she shouldn't, knowing having him would risk everything she had worked so hard for. But her body was slowing becoming more and more desperate, having had a taste of something it has been starved of for so long, and desperately wanting more.

She felt her cheeks blush as images of last nights dream flickered into her head. She didn't remember what she dreamt generally but this one was a bit hard to forget.

He'd had her in her office, bent over her desk, begging, legs wrapped round his waist as his hands work her into frenzy, only giving into her demands when she had truly given in to him.

She blinked, bringing her focus back to the elements at hand; one member of the meeting going into a long rant about something inconsequential.

She'd managed to retain her focus for a few minutes until it was shattered completely. She felt his fingers, tentative, tickling against her leg beneath the table. She wavered, not knowing what to do. Escape techniques running though her mind, and forcing back the little bit that wanted him to continue.

She allowed a few seconds to pass, hoping he'd retreat, and knowing he never would. This was House, he didn't back off, he just kept on pushing.

She felt his hand slid underneath the hem of her skirt, snaking its way up her thigh, moving into higher, more dangerous territory. For her at least; she shouldn't be letting him do this. She slid her hand discreetly beneath the table, digging her nails into his hand trying to make him pull back.

He didn't.

She saw his face flinched seconds before his fingers wrapped their way round her wrist, pinning her hand beneath his own. She tried to tug her hand from his grasp, but his hold was too tight, and she didn't want to attract peoples attention to what was going on between them.

He forced her hand upwards, following his original trail; his hand guiding hers. The pads of his fingers tickled her thigh making her shiver. Something he didn't miss, a grin flickering on to his face. Her skirt was rumpled up against her waist, feeling the cool air sweep between her legs, only to be warmed up by the heat of her skin.

She wanted this, after all the avoidance, all the work put at convincing herself that what happened in the barn would be a one time thing, it wasn't working. He forced her own hand between her legs, curving two of her fingers dragging it over the lace, sensitive, making her jump, her pen clattering against the table.

All faces turned towards her, the woman who'd been speaking pausing mid-sentence, choosing to halt until the disturbance was over and every ones full attention was on her again…or at least she thought it was.

'Sorry.' Cuddy shifted in her seat, sitting up straight, her hand still being held in place, hovering over core, waiting to pounce. Her teeth sank into her lip, preparing for what was to come, knowing he wasn't going to stop, never concerned about her humiliation, more likely loving every moment of it.

All attention returned to the previous topic, and with that House forced her fingers down once more, grazing over herself rhythmically, up, down, just light pressure, making her fidget. Her muscles contracted, an ache starting to make its way through her body from the point of stimulation.

She brought her other hand to her mouth, chewing on the skin beside her nails trying to stem any noise leaking from her lips. She attempted to free her right hand once again, knowing she'd failed before she'd even begun.

House's focus wasn't on her, keeping his head facing away, staring at the other members of the meeting as they conversed between themselves.

How could he stay so calm? She'd admit he wasn't currently being teased by her beneath the table, but still. Finally she managed to free her hand from him. Not that it helped. He only replaced hers with his own; harder, more insistent, making her squirm. She clenched her hands.

'Are you ok Dr Cuddy?'

A male voice rang out…House's….bastard.

Her eyes flashed open, not even knowing they were squeezed shut.

'I'm…' she halted, his hand still on her, grinding, his fingers applying more pressure making her pulse. Her eyes opened again, a blushed burning on to her cheeks as the whole board surveyed her.

One of the women spoke, 'you don't look well, a bit flushed, are you feeling ok?'

She'd never normally do this, but she had too, needing to escape 'I'm terribly sorry, I'm not feeling so good, I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me. Dr Wilson, if you take charge and pass the things that require my attention on to me, I'd be very grateful.' With that she took a deep breath, standing up, stumbling slightly so she could force her skirt down and his hand away, out of the focus of others.

She tilted her head to the floor, refusing to look at anyone not trusting her expression and desperately avoiding the gaze of House, his stare boring into her. She could already vision the knowing smirk he'd have on his face. She fled.

…………………..

He watched her go, a satisfied grin flickering on to his face, before it vanished realising he'd have to stay for the rest of the meeting with nothing to do. He lulled over what had happened; her resistance being weak and the signs of arousal clearly present. She wasn't as over him as she'd made herself out to be. Her stubbornness only in place when he was kept at a certain distance, she seemed to crumble when he got too close.

So he intended to invade her personal space till she gave in, he wanted her, and based on what had just happened she wanted him. All he had to do was get her to admit it.

He felt the boredom sinking in, not wishing to waste anymore precious moments he got one of his ducklings to page him, saved by the bell, being able to flee the room claiming it was an emergency to do with his case, not caring the some members probably knew he didn't have one.

He hobbled down the hall way, hurrying into his office, locking the doors and flicking the blinds shut. He didn't wish to be disturbed.

Grabbing his mobile he flicked it open, he had her mobile number but knew she didn't have his, the benefit of getting a new mobile and not letting anyone know so they couldn't contact him. Time to put plan two into motion, he'd get her, it was just a matter of time.

……………………….

She had hidden away in her office, burying herself underneath a mountain of paper work, trying to force the feel of his hand from her mind. He body still throbbed, aroused and un-sated.

She felt the vibration, the sensation jolting into her mind making her jump, fingers fumbling as she flipped it open.

'Dr Cuddy'

'I'm thinking about you.'

Her eyes widened, stumped, not knowing whether to hang up, knowing if she did he'd most likely come looking for her.

'What I wanted to do to you in that room, what would have happened if they hadn't been there.'

She took a deep breath, already feeling that pleasant tingle between her thighs, his voice deep, vibrating over her, setting her senses on edge.

'I would have taken you, done you there and then. I want to hear you moan again, feel you wrapped around me, writhing and screaming, coming apart in my hands. The way you gasp when I enter you, teeth sinking into your lip as you try to hold back, retain control, which I loved to see you lose.'

Her tongue wandered over her bottom lip; breathing shallow, body shivering, tense with anticipation.

She could hear his breath rattling over the phone, sounding similar to hers, a little groan leaking from his lips, her mind firing images of what was going on at the other end.

'What you doing?'

She heard a light chuckle, 'what do you think?' he groaned again, breathing faster, speech seeming more of a challenge as he obviously drove himself higher with his hand.

She chewed on her lip, 'you can't…'

'I'm in my office, feel free to come down and stop me.'

'It's your fault, you make me hard. And your so stubborn I have no other way to relieve it.'

'I'm not stubborn I just don't wa…'

'Your behaviour in the board room….screams otherwise; spreading your legs underneath the table.'

'I didn't..'

'What would have happened if you hadn't run, if I'd slipped two fingers inside you and made you come?'

She swallowed, mind half on what could have been the consequences, the other half on her desperation to feel his fingers back on her, have him bring her over the edge. She could feel the heat building, dampness starting to spread, his words and images seducing her body, silencing her mind.

'You can't avoid me for ever Cuddy.'

With that the phone went dead, silence. Panic hit her, scrabbling to get out of her office. She knew he'd come find her, his words echoing out making his intentions clear. She couldn't risk it, choosing to dart into the clinic, hide out elsewhere.

This was stupid, running instead of facing up to it, but she knew there was no way her resistance was strong enough; body already burning for his touch, to feel his lips on her grazing over her skin, to give in to him, give him what he wanted, and take what she needed.

She calmly hurried down the hallway, eyes whirling round for onlookers before slinking into a spare hospital room unseen.

………………………………….

He sat there for a moment, trying to cool his body down. Not wishing to have his hand make him come, the only thing he wanted right now was her.

He chose to leave the conversation there, unable to keep going himself, finding it increasingly difficult to form a sentence. He'd left fresh images in her mind, hopefully breaking her resolve even further, forcing her to the edge.

He knew she'd be panicking, thinking of a way to escape. But he had his own plan up his sleeve. He'd have her begging for him soon enough.

Adjusting his jeans, focusing on unpleasant thoughts he managed to lessen his erection, making sure the bulge wasn't too defined before standing up and slumping out his office. He had to grit his teeth as he walked, the denim rubbing up against him, the skin beneath still sensitive to sensation. God he wanted her, to have her hands on him, mouth over him, bent over her desk, on her sofa, up against the wall he didn't care.

Jabbing the button on the lift; for once wanting to hurry down to her office. One arrived, a few people coming out, his face stern as they brushed by him, not making any conversation. Once all was clear he hurried inside and as the doors closed a satisfied grin formed on his face knowing no one could see it.

………………………………….

Her pager beeped; the sound ringing out in the empty room. She fumbled for it, her mind not on her work, but on him. What he could be doing to her at this very moment. She shook her head, focusing on the words now rushing over the screen.

Doctor Wilson was waiting for her in her office, needing her signature for something urgent and most likely to give her an update on today's meeting. She sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid her duties. Running away wasn't going to work, she was right she couldn't avoid him for ever.

But she could try.

She shook her head, ashamed at her weakness but knowing she had no other option but to hurry in, deal with the issue and then flee from her office again. A little laugh bubbled out at the fact for once it was her hiding from House and not the other way round.

Walking over the clinic she flung her office doors open, eyes searching for Wilson….who wasn't there.

She whirled round when she heard the click behind her.

'Jimmy really needs to keep an eye on his pager.'

His eyes were bright, dark blue, shining as he approached her. She backed away, fighting with the last ounce of strength she had; desperately trying to maintain the distance between them. Her back hit the wall behind her, cold and solid. Leaving her no where else to run to, her body on high alert as the inches between them kept closing.

He moved faster than she thought possible, leaving her no time to think, no time to escape. He trapped her, hands slamming either side of her head.

'You can run Cuddy, but you can't hide.'

She took a deep breath, tongue flicking out, moistening her lips, mind numb against anything but the sense of lust hammering through her. Her heart was beating, chest rising and falling at a rapid rate. Eyes darting over his shoulder, knowing no one could see them, and yet feeling vulnerable all the same.

She lifted her head, dragging up the last little bit of resistance. 'I don't need to hide, I just need to say no.'

He smiled, 'only if you mean it.' He leant down, kissing the corner of her lips, her head twisting against her instinct trying to seek him out. He laughed against her ear, 'and we both know you don't.' His breath brushed over her like a warm breeze, her head turning towards him, eyes locking with his as he pulled back, leaving only a centimetre between them. 'Do you?'

Her eyes shot to his lips, soft and inviting, and her resolve crumbled, head shaking to the side, her whispered admission leaking from her lips, breathless, 'No.'

It all happened so fast, his lips over hers, tongues tangling, moaning into his mouth, hands unbuttoning her blouse flinging it open, exposing her, her nails scraping over his scalp to cling onto his shoulders as his fingers slipped between her legs, forcing the panel of lace aside plunging them into her, pulling back, a smile on his face. 'Hot and wet…just the way I like you.'

Normally she would have found this offensive, but in this wild moment she'd lost all control, his words only forcing her higher, grinding into his hand desperate for release; not caring what he said or did to her, just needing him.

His thumb grazed over her clit, grinding, rubbing, twirling. She buried her head into his shoulder, teeth sinking into his shirt, trying to stem the noises escaping, not wishing to alert anyone beyond the walls of her office to what was going on inside.

Her body spasmed; clenching around his fingers, panting as she came hard on his hand.

She barely had time to breath, his hands slinking round her things forcing them up around his waste, holding her against the wall, using it for balance. He ripped the sodden piece of material from her body, pushing his jeans down, thrusting into her. The sensation so strong she was unable to silence the cry that she released.

His hand hit her desk as he plunged into her, her head falling back as she lost herself in pleasure, a ball of fire building within her. He gasped with every thrust, his jaw clenching trying to maintain control.

He leant down, pulling the edge of lace away from her left breast, tongue shooting out, teasing the already hard bud before taking it between his lips.

It was overwhelming, sending her over the edge, all sensations crashing together, pooling between her things, as she began to shake, everything tensing as she came apart feeling him follow only seconds later, a final hard thrust, releasing himself within her, groaning around her nipple.

She was over sensitive, whimpering as he pulled himself from her, legs barely able to hold her weight as he lowered her to the ground.

She leant against the wall while he sorted himself out, his eyes watching her apprehensively, giving away some of the nerves rattling around inside at her reaction to what had just happened between them….again.

She took a deep breath, stumbling over to her desk resting on it. He approached her, cane in hand, eyes searching for any sign, a signal of what she was going to do.

She smiled, fingers lacing into his shirt, dragging him down to her, placing a long lingering kiss on his lips.

After that performance….I don't think I'll be running anywhere for a very long time.

----------------------SS---------------------

_Let me know what you think people :)…first sequel I've ever done lol! Ooo and don't forget to check out the picture I drew!!! Its just as well behaved as my fiction :P. hehehe_


End file.
